I could have helped
by Insanini
Summary: The hero allways saves the day, but sometimes he just comes to late and the day changes from a happy one to a hurtful one. Contains character death! That's my very first fanfic so yeah hope it isn't too bad ;) Also contains some (not that much) gore so yeah Rating may change from T to M (cause I m not good at rating storys lol)
1. Is there someone?

I could have helped

* * *

Chapter one: Is there someone?

I stood there, neither more nor less, covered in fresh blood. Don´t misunderstand me... it wasn´t my blood. No the hero never got injured, he helps and saves people!

Always...

~~oOoOo~~

It had been a normal day like every other, England stood up in the morning, went to his kitchen, made something to eat and meanwhile listening to the radio.

_Yesterday, another dead body had been found by 6 year old Anna Wishler. This time it had been a young student from 'Fordery High', a big sports- highschool. He was 22 years old and had been studying there for 2 years. This year would have been his final. The victim was found near the Downing Street..._

"That´s near my house... ."

_... also the police announced that the boy was beaten unconscious with a baseball bat before they brought him to the main current scene, what the many bruises and broken bones confirm. After that the perpetrator waited till the poor boy woke up, in order to torture him till his death. This is the 9th death the last two months... the police confirms, that this is a case about a serial killer who picks their victims after facial appearances, because every victim has had short blond hair and green eyes. Were in their mid 20/25 with a slender body._

"Great... just grea...!", he started to complain but got cut off by the shrill sound of his phone. 'Damn, who the fuck is calling me at this time ?!' Slowly he got up from his old wooden chair, and went to the main floor where his phone proudly on a old and with a bit dust covered desk stood. Hesitantly he grabbed the receiver.

"HY DUDE! Artie~ " everywhere, really everywhere he would be able to exactly tell who was phoning him at this ridiculess time of the day, by only hearing that voice, "Alfred... what do ... err you want?"

"Err Enlgand is everything alright?"

"Sure GIT! Now tell me what you want you bloody wanker!"

"But Engl-"

"No nothings up okay? Just that near my house a person got murdered who looked exactly like me okay a bit different but-"

"ARTHUR! Man, calm down! You are like totally freaking out right now! Keep it down or ya will die of a heart attack!"

"Idiot... I AM calm... so kch what do you want? Why did you even call me?"

'Something really isn´t right with me...' the Brit thought, completely ignoring the insult the snickering American threw out.

**CRASH**

"ARRGHHH! Shit what the bloody hell?!", Arthur screamed into the receiver. Totally forgetting that America was still on the phone. He put the black object on top of the table and went back into his worn out kitchen, where the sound had come from, only to find a plate crashed into thousands of shards on the floor. It stunned him how the platter got to this place, because he never placed it where the thing now laid. At the time England got the call from Amercia the plate laid, with food on top of it, on the table three meters away from its new resting place "Anyone here? If there is someone show yourself NOW!", he demanded.

Slowly but surely the Brit got annoyed. A small sound attrackted his attention. It came from the second floor.

Totally forgotten was the phonecall from Alfred who on the other hand heard Arthur shouting something but couldn´t completely understand what. A feeling of utter dread started to form in his stomach: "Artie..? Are you really alright? I mean this noise... what was that? Ehm Artie..? Hello is there anyone? What the..?! Arthur you better tell me NOW what's happening okay! I can hear you! I know you´re there! Hy come on dude, that's so not funny!"

No response from the other end.

"Arthur okay, that isn´t funny anymore! I will come and check on you right now!"

**`THUD´**

"A..aaa...rr..thur...? Hello, please, cco..mee on,...this is so not funny!", cold sweat started to run down his tensed up spinal and made him trembel. Suddenly the whole line went dead. No rumbling, rustling or whispers could be heard anymore. `That´s enough, I will check on him now ... wait he said something about...a Murderer...´

...

"OH MY GOD! Arthur you better be okay or else I will punch you so hard that you will never recover from that!" He started to search for his own hand pistol which he found under his bomberjacket. Instantly a bunch of memories hit him like a hard rock on the head.

**_Seems like it was yesterday_**

**_when I saw your face_**

**So yeah, that's the first story I uploaded (so please no flames okay?)... Haha lol never thought I would actually do it... But hy surprise ;) Also please if you read this could you please give me a feedback about my writing-style and how I could improve it :D If you want and have time of course!**

**Until next time :) **


	2. Yesterday

Chapter two: Yesterday

_"Hello England-san, you don´t look so good today, did something happen?", Kiku asked him during the last world meeting (which took place in England yesterday). Arthur sat lazily on his chair and stared down at his cold cup of tea, which he never put up to his lips to take a long and beneficial sip of his favourit tea called Earl Grey. "Oh... Kiku.. ehhm, I´m fine... there is really nothing to worry about...", the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland nearly whispered as a response. "But Arthur-san... you are completely pale and you abandoned your cup of tea... that´s not like you! Please tell me if there is something bothering you! Did you have a fight with America-san or France-san?"_

_The Brit looked fairly quickly up from his cup, surprised that Japan even noticed that something wasn´t okay with him. He now intensely stared at the small Japanese boy. He wanted to read so badly what the young Nation was thinking ( through the said Nations eyes) but couldn´t. Hesitation spilled over England. On one side he wanted to share the rather strange situation he was in, but on the other hand he couldn´t. He never, ever wanted to drag his friends into his messed up problems.. but.."It´s just that... errr how should I put it... hmm lately.."_

_"Come on Engla- er Arthur-san, just spit it out.", Kiku demanded._

_"Okay okay, lately a murderer went around in my hometown... and everytime he or she or them, I honestly don´t know..., kills young boys, age 20-25... and a..an..an...and everytime... the victims had green eyes.. messy blonde hair and a slender body... I also... errr... ehm... no never mind." At the end of the sentence England trailed off, not wanting to tell Japan the whole truth, that the police had also contacted him to be on guard. At the first moment he thought it was a sick joke, but when the media started to describe exactly the same... he started to get worried.. and then out of the blue a man contacted him._

_"England..."Japan noticed that his sitting friend started to stare at a far and unknown place only he could see. Softly Japan put a hand onto Arthurs shoulder who in retrurn stiffened from the not expected touch. "Kiku,.. could you please keep that to you? I never wanted to tell this to anyone but... gah just forget it okay..?". With that England stood up abandoning the full cup of tea and went to the outside of the meeting room._

_`The most important thing now is, that the meeting won´t start until everyone is here so I can go into the garden...`he thought in silence to himself unaware of the person coming from the next corner. With a loud "Thud" both men crashed down. Arthur let out a small cry of pain and instinctively said sorry to the person who he ran into, only to find America giggling on the ground._

_"America, what the hell? Normally I don´t see you that early..? Is something up?", the smaller man asked with a bit annoyance in his voice. "Yo dude!", the smile was already present on his face, you even could hear his smile in his happy voice... damn how I hated it. Everyone is allowed to be happy, except for me. "... ey Britain! Dude I totally spoke to you, why aren´t ya listening?", now Alfreds voice sounded a bit upset and worried, "that´s not normal for ya, come on tell the hero what´s up."_

_"No America, nothings up...", and again the memories nearly drowned him. The burden got heavier and heavier until it would break him into thousands of little peaces which never could be pieced together... . England not noticing the sad, hurt and concerned look in the American´s eyes stood up. Bevore America could ask him again about what´s wrong Arthur cut him off, "Sorry but I need to get a bit fresh air...". "I will totally go with ya Artie~!", America beamed up at him and stood up, waiting to get yelled at for using the dreaded nickname. It never came, normally Arthur would start to lecture him about to not call him that `stupid idiotic name`. To be honest Alfred started to worry even more about his ally._

_Both men went to the house garden and sat down on one of the newer white painted banks. The flowers were, like everytime the meetings had been held here, well kept. Many different flowers had their home at this place. To be exact from every nation the National flower. Even Englands favourit flower... the rose. America couldn´t think straight anymore. The scent from those blood red beauties was so overwhelming, you couldn´t describe it to the fullest._

_England on the other hand enjoyed the fresh scent of his national flowers and also picked one up. Some rose petals loosened their tight grip from the head of the flower and flew away. A light wind came up, which caused a storm of muddled rose petals. It looked amazing. No words could describe the atmosphere, created through the light rose - petal - breeze. America and England just sat there stunned and watched the spectacle wordlessly. Suddenly America could see from the corner of his eye that England started to smile. A true smile. It was one that showed true happiness, comfort and the joy of live. Even the blush that started to grow on Arthurs face confirmed those feelings inside his forest green eyes._

_"Thank you America... I´m proud of you being the person you are now. Good bye.", the smile grew wider and wider. America just sat there dumbfounded... he couldn´t say, do or move anything. This smile, this light hearted smile... Alfred hadn´t seen it since he was a small colony... the gorgeous smile.. he gave me everytime when I felt lonely. Back then... I thought he had lost it after the revolution... . The American couldn´t take it anymore.. so he just stood up and said that the meeting was going to start anytime now. England wordlessly followed him into the building, when suddenly he said in a low nearly inaudible and smooth voice: " Thank you, for everything... Alfred."_

**_You told me how proud you were_**

_"Iggy did ya just say something?", America asked, just to make sure he really heard him saying his name with such kindness. "Huh? Err no I never said anything git, now hurry up or we will be late for the meeting!" he said sternly, but I heard him, I heard him clear and loud as if he never whispered this sentence, instead to me it was, as if he had screamed this kind sentence... ._

**_But I walked away_**

_The meeting went like every other meeting. Just screaming around and no work being done. Except for one particular Nation. Britain. England never said one single word even as Francie started, or should I better say, he tried to pick up a fight with England, but Britain never even listened to him. Many Nations seemed to notice it and started to worry about the british Nation. Italy even asked him, but he just said with a 'fake' smile "No"._

After the unproductive meeting came to it's end, every single Nation left in a hurry, except for England, America and Japan. Suddenly Arthurs phone started to ring. He picked it up and said 'Hello,Arthur Kirkland speaking' at first America thought it would be someone Iggy knows, but after I saw his face going completely white, eyes wide with utter shock and his mouth slightly agape, I knew something was up. After a few seconds, which felt like an eternaty to me (the hero) England lowered his head, so that his golden locks covered his eyes completely. Nothing could be seen anymore, I couldn´t read his eyes nor his facial expression. The only thing I noticed was, that his whole body tensed up.

_Also Kiku noticed the difference in Arthurs behavior. Shortly afterwards the personificaton of the UK dashed out of the room. America screamed after him to stay, but unfortunately Arthur was out of earshot. Alfred wanted to run after him so badly, in order to find out what his fromer mentor was bothering, but got stopped by Kiku. "Kiku what is it... I don´t have much time!", managed America through clenched teeth, persistently trying to run after the Brit. "America-san there´s something you should know about Igirisu-san... ." Japan stated with a slightly worried expression. Normally he would be expressionless but something wasn´t alright so America stayed and listened to the story Japan told him. He felt utterly shocked about the fact that a killer went around at Englands place and kills ONLY people who do look just like Arthur._

_Another fact was, that everytime the murderer called the victim before he, she or they brutally killed them..._

_...and a few hours later, the dead body would be found._

**_If only I knew what I know today_**

**Another chapter yay ^^; xD so yeah a little flashback to the day before... Now America knows why England had been so different... What will happen next? (I don't know ;D ) So pls read and review :) thanks and have a really nice day!**


End file.
